


The Butterfly Effect

by DragonWhiskers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Awkward Romance, F/M, Office place romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Side projects, Star Wars Modern AU, Summer Camp, getting everyone to help, mentions of leia - Freeform, planning and hard work are needed, volunteers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: Rey is a headstrong, yet sweet woman trying to navigate her life now that her mentor and friend, Leia Organa, is gone. She wants to do something grand, something special and meaningful in Leia's name to honor the woman that meant so much to her. Something to help others like herself, kids that come from nothing, as Leia helped her - to learn and grow and have fun. Rey gets her friends involved and she also manages to snag Leia's estranged son, Ben Solo, along for the ride as well. How will she handle the budding romance between them, while maintaining her career and this steadily growing side project that is starting to consume her every waking moment?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28
Collections: ReylOlds





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cjcantina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjcantina/gifts), [HouseholdReylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseholdReylo/gifts), [reylo_thisistheway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylo_thisistheway/gifts), [smuttiemcsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttiemcsmut/gifts), [Stardust_ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_ash/gifts), [nixcomix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixcomix/gifts).



> This is a gift fic to some special ladies that have become like family to me over that last year.

“Thank you for hosting this Poe, I don’t think I could handle this,” Rey said as she sipped her drink, trying to hold herself together. It had been a week now, and it wasn’t like Leia’s passing was a surprise. They had all known it was coming. That still didn’t make the loss any less profound.

“Nonsense. Rey, you have done so much these last two months, hell, this last year. You needed a break,” Poe smiled but Rey thought it was just a little less cheerful than his normal flirtatious self. Everyone was still feeling Leia’s passing deeply.

Rey let her eyes drift around Poe’s living room. Most of the core people of Resistance, the home renovation company Leia Organa had taken over later in her life, were sitting around talking and sharing stories about the extraordinary woman they were all mourning. Her gaze landed on Ben Solo, as he stood talking quietly with his father, Han.

Rey still wasn’t sure how she felt about Ben taking over his mother’s company. Leia had left everything to Ben. Even Han had been surprised that not only had she signed everything over to her son, she had made her wishes known that she wanted Ben to run the company after her death.

The tentative truce that Rey had forged with Ben was still there, much to her shock. It formed when she had contacted him about the decline in Leia’s health. Rey had reached out to Ben, only knowing he and his mother were estranged, but she wanted Leia to have him with her at the end no matter what had come between them before.

Ben Solo had been nothing like she expected, he had been furious at first before she had been able to get out the reason she was contacting him, but once she had said Leia was dying, all of his bluster had stopped. He had dropped everything to come that hour to see his mother.

It had been the first time they had spoken in nearly a decade.

Rey had slipped out of the room to give them privacy. Even though she had known the end was coming Rey had not been ready to let her mentor go. Rey still felt like there had been so much left unsaid between them and she wanted to do something, something grand and special as a tribute to Leia, like a memorial or something. Rey let the thought roll around in her mind. Trying to think of what would be the best thing, what felt like it fit Leia’s memory the best.

Rey tears her eyes away from the Solo men, looking for Finn and Rose. They were her best friends. They would help her sort out her thoughts. Rose was sitting on the sofa and Finn was walking out of the kitchen with Poe in tow.

They all settle down over a plate of finger foods that Rey doesn’t know the names of but picked up a few of them anyway.

“Guys, I want to do something,” she started, setting her little plate down on the coffee table.  
Finn looked up, and raised his eyebrows, “Must be serious, guys, Rey stopped eating.”

Rose smacked Finn’s arm before Rey could, giving her friend a smile when she turned to face her.

“Yes, well, it is something I want to take seriously. I want to do something in Leia’s memory. Something she would have been proud of. I just don’t know what,” Rey looked around her friends, waiting to see how they reacted to her proposal.

“That’s a great idea! What could we do?”

“A charity event? Raise money or set up a donation fund in her name? For a hospital or cancer fund?”

“Get a street renamed after her?”

“Or maybe a park?”

Rey listened to her friends as they tossed out ideas and none of them felt right. She wanted to do something like Leia taught her, to help others like herself. What would have stood out to her or helped her when she needed it the most in her life?

"I got it! We'll hold a summer camp for the local orphanage! Give the kids two weeks of fun and adventure and learning and we'll name it after her!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rey was sitting at her desk, trying to work up the courage to talk to Ben about her idea. Since that day at Poe’s, her idea had taken on a life of its own.

Rey recalled how the rest of her friends had come on board with her.

"So why a summer camp," Poe asked leaning back on the couch next to Rose, "That doesn't seem like something Leia would have been involved in."

Rey frowned at her friend before she could get her thoughts in order. She turned to Finn, hoping he’d get it.

"Finn, do you remember how bored we were during the summer," Rey asked, working up to making her point.

"Oh man, do I ever. I never thought I'd miss the routine of school, but damn. Summer's were the worst at the orphanage," he made an exasperated eye roll and sat back taking a sip of his drink.

"And remember how every month they'd drag us out in front of the counselor, the balding guy with glasses," Rey prompted, sitting forward.

"Yeah, that dude. I felt sorry for him some days," he frowned, looking down at his hands.

"We hated listening to that guy, but you know everything he tried to tell us -"

"Yeah, I know. Would have been nice to have understood that shit back then," Finn shook his head and she could tell he regretted not listening when the advice on life had been giving to them. She did too.

"All the kids at our home, we all bulked at that guy's advice and teaching, but any story or moral out of a movie or cartoon stuck with us like glue. It wasn't until we were out on our own, trying to live that I really tried to remember what the counselor tried to teach us. A fat lot of good it did me then,” Rey pointed out, seeing that Rose and Poe were hanging on her every word.

"It wasn't until Leia helped me get on my feet and stay there that I realized just how much a stable presence was needed in my life." She got quiet, her meaning was right there in front of them, "I think if we get a fun environment, safe and engaging we can get some counseling to the kids that have no one and we'll deliver it in a way that will stick with them."

“We could see if there are any of the local college students looking for work experience or counselors that would volunteer," Rose chimed in, and Rey could see she was already thinking of ways to help.

"And if the kids are into it, we could see about incorporating the counselors year-round at the home, maybe stop in every two months or so?" Finn grinned and Rey could tell he loved the idea.

Poe was back to his charming smile as he looked between Rey, Finn, and Rose.

"You guys, that's brilliant! - Hold that thought,” he said as he got up and walked over to a tall woman with light purple hair. Poe lightly tugged on Amilyn’s elbow, before he drug Amilyn Holdo over to talk to them then, and much to Rey’s relief, she had been delighted by the idea too.

After Holdo had become involved, most of the _Resistance_ team wanted to help, they started setting up committees and delegating tasks, site scouts, food preparation ideas, lodging, t-shirts, one of them had even created a logo.

Rey had felt so overwhelmed by the love and devotion of her friends it truly felt like _The Organa Foundation_ was really starting to develop into the vision she had. There was still plenty left to do, contacting the county to see what permits will be needed, finding a doctor or nurse willing to volunteer, etc, but Rey was more hopeful than ever before.

But Rey had started to realize this is going to cost money - something she doesn't have to spare. She worried about how they are going to fund this. So far everyone has been happy to help and volunteer their time and skills, but they can't feed kids on that.

This was why she wanted to talk to Ben, or that's what she kept telling herself. They have developed an odd kinship since he took over _Resistance_ , while still maintaining his position at _First Order_.

Rey didn't like _First Order_. There was just something off-putting about Snoke, the CEO of _First Order_. She had only met the man once, but it had been enough for her to hope they were never in a room together again. Rey didn’t like dwelling on Ben’s other job.

He’d been doing fantastic since he moved into his role of leading _Resistance_. He’d brought in a few new people to the client list, people he’d known through his _First Order_ connections, but the contracts and influx of money had done wonders for the remodeling company. It had freed up more resources for them to focus on that one charity job that Leia had been pushing last year. Rey had been happy to see that one get off the ground. It had been particularly important to Leia since Han had brought it to her attention before she fell ill.

Rey was all too aware that her little side project was going to need something like that to help keep the momentum going. She had been emailing and calling around, trying to find ways to get people to donate. She wanted this to happen so badly it was starting to consume her every thought.

Earlier that day she and Rose had been talking things over in the break room at _Resistance_ when Ben walked in. He hadn’t stuck around long, just to refill his coffee and left, but Rey had an odd feeling he overheard them.

With her wanting to use his mother's name, after all, she knew she should talk to him about it, see if he wants to join in. Maybe he'd be willing to help?

She finally steeled her nerves to talk to Ben near the end of the day. She figured that way she can ask him out for coffee and talk it over with him. Rey walked up to his makeshift office door. He hadn't wanted to take his mother's office, so he was crammed into the only empty office they had, which was the exact same size as an oversized closet. Rey didn't know how they had managed to fit a desk in there, let alone the giant that was Ben Solo.

She knocked on his door, before poking her head in, "Hey, I... ah, I was wondering if I could buy you a cup of coffee and bounce a few ideas off you?" Rey asked before he could even stand up to greet her.

Ben always made her breathe catch, especially when he looked her in the eye. There was just something about him that mesmerized her and turned Rey's insides to jelly.

At first, she hadn't been pleased with her reactions to him, but after the last few weeks of seeing him every day, Rey had finally gotten a decent handle on herself when it came to Ben. At least enough that Poe had finally stopped teasing her about it.

"Ah, sure. Is now when you had in mind?" Ben asked as he stood and grabbed his jacket off his chair. Resistance was about as casual as business casual can be. Ben had finally started to loosen up, he still wore a sports jacket into the office every day.

Rey tried to be discreet, but she couldn't help how her eyes traveled over his massive chest as he pulled his jacket on. She also didn't stop herself from admiring his denim-covered legs as he turned to close his office door. Ben Solo was nothing short of a visual treat and Rey knew she was perpetually hungry. She just wished he felt something for her as well. All too often she felt it was all in her head and he didn't feel anything for her, past obligations, and the fact she had been one of the last people close to his mother.

Since Leia's passing and Ben coming to take over _Resistance_ Rey had been on pins and needles. They tiptoed around each other so much that Poe was ballsy enough to tell her to just fuck him already, that the tension was unbearable.

Rey had laughed it off, telling Poe to do it himself if he was that concerned, but the comment had stuck with her.

She thought there was tension between them too, but she was scared to bring it up to Ben. Scared he didn't feel the same, plus how the hell was she supposed to work if he was down the hall and all she could do was think about him if he’d felt the same way? They’d never get anything productive done if that was the case, but god - she could dream couldn’t she?

Rey pushed those thoughts from her head as they walked to the local cafe, the only place nearby that had decent coffee and an ok menu. Neither of them spoke as they stood in line and placed their orders or while they took a seat at one of the tables near the back, Ben insisting on him getting their orders when they are called, giving Rey yet another chance to admire just how attractive he is as he walked to the counter.

She shook her head, trying to clear out the thoughts that won’t do her any good. She needed to focus and she was pretty sure he wasn’t going to be interested in her after she brought this up to him. So might as well forge ahead, right?

By the time Ben was back and sitting across from her, Rey thought she'd gotten her speech worked out, but as soon as he looked her in the eyes, every thought flew out of her head.

“I - um, well. See Ben,” she started then paused, trying to remember how words and sentences worked.

“Yes.”

“What?” she looked up at him in surprise.

“Whatever it is Rey, the answer is yes,” he said, his eyes intent on hers.

“Oh - but, I haven’t - you haven’t -” she sputtered.

He chuckles, taking a sip of his coffee, “Rey, I overheard you and Rose. I have a good idea of what has been occupying your mind recently. In fact I know half or more of _Resistance_ is already working on it, whatever it is. I’ll help too,” he reached over and placed his hand over hers with a warm smile and she was lost inside his dark amber eyes for a moment.

"Oh, well, that good - great! Because, um, well I want to name it after your mum," she stammered out, her eyes darting away and then peeking back up at him.

"Why would you want to do that?" Ben had a peculiar look on his face, she thought it looked like he swallowed a bug.

She looked down as he pulled his hand off hers, but kept it close enough she could still feel the heat from his skin. It was both comforting and distracting.

"Leia helped me when I needed it the most. She came into my life when everything had fallen apart and nothing made sense. I want to do something like that for others like me, kids who have nothing and feel hopeless. I want to honor her memory and name the foundation I want to start after her," she looked down at their hands, so close to touching that all she'd need to do was twitch her fingers, but she refused to fidget. She needed to focus.

"I want to call it _The Organa Foundation_ , I'm wanting to start with a summer camp for kids stuck in the system like I was. Give them a fun two weeks to play, learn, and just feel special. Get some mentors and counselors that these kids can trust and look up to. Give them something that they haven't had before,” her voice had gotten stuck from the emotions that were creeping up on her, the bad memories and to the good ones too. She took a sip of her coffee.

"I've got a decent list of volunteers that are donating their time and skills to help get this off the ground, but I'm starting to feel overwhelmed. I could use some guidance myself and, well, I want to name it after your mum. I wanted you to be ok with this," Rey looked up to see him blink a few times, his eyes were shiny for a moment and as quickly as she'd noticed it, it was gone.

Ben cleared his throat and took another sip of his coffee, "That's...that's an ambitious project Rey. Can I ask how you are going to pull it off?" he asked.

"Alright, I don't have the spreadsheet Rose worked up memorized, but I'll give you the highlights,” Rey let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and squared her shoulders.

"We've got people that are willing to do some things pro-bono, like the website, filing permits with the county, and a doctor for the duration of the camp too! We even got one of the local restaurants wanting to cater for the two weeks at an insanely low price! That leaves mainly transportation costs." She could see his shrewd mind piling up all the details she was giving him." She stated and she could nearly see his shrewd mind piling up all the details she was giving him.

"I have three potential sites that Finn and Poe are scouting out this weekend to see if any of them will work. I've spoken to the local community college to see if any of their counselors would network with me and help me find staff for the camp," she paused when she saw he had a question on his mind.

"All of this is being done pro-bono?" he asked and Rey could tell he was trying to remain impartial, not judging.

"Well no, as I mentioned the food isn't free, and we'll have to pay for any licensing and permits needed. We need to get beds, blankets, sheets, towels, at the very least shirts for the kids and staff…" she trailed off as her mind started whirring over all the things she still needed to nail down.

"Legal counsel and insurance," he said

"What?"

"You'll need a lawyer to help with the insurance and legal services too," he explained.

"Oh...really? Do you think someone might sue us? For a summer camp?" Rey was stunned by his suggestion.

"Well, I wouldn't sue a summer camp, but I can't say the same for someone whose kid got a broken arm or something," he chuckled.

"I...hadn't thought about that," Rey said quietly, her mind starting down the path of all things that could possibly go wrong.

"I can talk to Hux, see what he suggests, he's the legal expert for the _First Order_ ," Ben offered.

That snapped her out of her thoughts and Rey frowned, she hadn't wanted to involve _First Order_ in this at all, but if Hux could provide a name or a direction for her to look, maybe it wasn't so bad.

"Ok. If he can give us a direction to start looking for a lawyer, that would be helpful," she said carefully, wanting to be clear she did not want Hux to be that lawyer.

She started to worry, how were they going to find money to pay a lawyer, she wondered. A tiny crease in her brow appeared while she contemplated the unforeseen need for legal counsel.

She was deep in her thoughts when Ben touched her hand.

"Hey," he said softly, "I hadn't meant to throw a wrench in your plans. I think it's a good idea. Maybe a fundraiser or a gala would help. Those were things mom did when she was needing big donations.”

Rey had to fight back her scoff. In her experience, people did not just give money away. But she didn't want to offend Ben, and she was willing to entertain any and all ideas at this point.

"Do you have experience with organizing a charity gala? Because I'm afraid I missed that day in school," Rey hoped he found her little self-deprecation funny.

He chuckled, "Talk to Holdo. She's helped mom with enough of those over the years."

Rey smiled at him in relief at his suggestion. She didn't know why she hadn't thought to ask Amilyn.

This entire time, Rey had been shoving her fears aside, reminding herself that nothing will get done if all she did was worry and wring her hands. She would do just like Leia had always done.

Move forward and do what she could do.

She was confident in her friends and volunteers. They would make this happen.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's a nature conservatory, but they rent to all kinds of groups throughout the year. Company retreats, seminars, fitness boot camps, they even host other summer camps too, so it has everything we need," Finn was nearly bouncing as he relayed the news to everyone gathered in Rose's living room. 

What was shaping up to be the core group of people working to make this dream happen had come over to Rose's to hear the guys talk about the possible sites they had scouted the day before and which site would be best for their needs. Rey was thankful for every single one of them had stepped up to help her. Rose was talking with Poe about transportation times, Amyiln typing away on her laptop while Finn was organizing all the pamphlets and flyers he and Poe had collected on their scouting trip. 

Poe had texted everyone the photos he'd taken while he and Finn had been given a tour. Rey had immediately felt the place was perfect, but the price tag had made her hesitant to tell them to sign anything at that time, but she wanted that site. 

Rey sat in an overstuffed armchair flipping over the pamphlets they had been given, and while the site looked like it was tailor-made for their needs, she did not like the price tag that came with renting the site for two weeks. Where were they going to come up with the funds for this? Rey really needed to talk to Amilyn about what they could do about that. 

She looked over to see Amilyn running through the numbers with Rose. Neither one of them looked flustered by the rental fee, so maybe she was overreacting. Rey looked back at the glossy brochure, looking at the sunset photo of kids diving into the lake, of the picnic area, and of the hiking trails. She signed. There were just so many wonderful things she couldn’t wait to show the kids!

~*~

The next day Kaydel stopped Rey in the breakroom and asked her to fill in what she and some of the others had missed from the meeting at Rose’s the night before. 

“Ohmygod Kay,” Rey said in a rush as she grabbed her coffee mug from the cabinet, “The place they found it perfect!” she gushed as she filled her mug up. 

“Wait - hold that thought,” Kay said before she hung her head out the door, waving at Beau to get in the breakroom. Rey hid her smile by taking a sip of her coffee as Beau came in smiling at Kay, followed by Snap and Jannah with Zorii hot on their heels.  
  
“We saw the photos Poe took!” Jannah grinned as she moved to hug Rey, “I’m so excited!”

“Well, spill! Do we have the site reserved?” Zorii asked as she joined the growing circle of people wanting to hear the latest news on their project. 

“Rose and Amilyn are still talking numbers and what we can do to book the site, but it’s the one we want and it's perfect for us,” Rey said with no small amount of elation. She continued to tell them about the nature conservatory and she was so wrapped up in it she didn’t notice that Ben was standing in the doorway. 

"Ah, hey man, can I get past you?" Finn asked, holding up his coffee mug, "I need a refill." 

Rey glanced up to see Ben was still standing there in the doorway before he stepped into the break room to let Finn pass. She smiled wider, motioning Ben to join the group as she continued talking.

Rey can see he was waiting patiently for the rest of the people to get done asking her questions. Jannah had questions about Rey's opinions on a website and social media plans. Kaydel wanted to know if there had been anything she could help with, Rey told her to talk to Amilyn and if she could use the help. 

"I got those names from Hux, potential options for a lawyer," Ben chimed in when there was a lull in questions. 

Rey smiled at him, utterly stunned at his tenacity to help out. She was about to say something back when Snap's head popped up from looking at the photos Beau had up on his phone. 

"My brother is a lawyer. Do you want me to talk to him?" 

Rey paused as she was walking over to Ben. She looked at Snap's honest and eager face. Rey smiled and nodded before she slipped her phone into Ben's hands. 

"Add yourself in my contacts and text them to me?" She asked, "Having a bunch of options is a good thing," she smiled and winked at Ben, feeling a little bolder as she started asking Snap what type of law his brother practiced. 

Rey thought she saw a startled look on Ben's face before he smiled so wide his dimples showed. He started typing away on the screen after that. He was still smiling when he handed her back to her. It looked so comically small in his hands, but then she thought everything looked comically small next to Ben. 

“Ok, that works. I’ll text the contacts over to you now,” he said before he turned to leave. Rey smiled back as he left the break room. Her phone felt considerably warmer in her hand than before. 

She looked up to see Finn was staring at her, a perplexed depression and a slight frown.

“What?” she asked, her smile slipping.

“Solo is helping too?” Finn pointed his chin in the direction the man in question had just walked out of. 

“Well, yeah. I asked him if it was ok to use his mother’s name and we got to talking. He’s the one that suggested we might need a lawyer,” Rey explained, realizing the entire room was listening to her now.

“Is there something wrong with that?” She asked, frowning slightly herself now. 

“It’s just...well,” Finn fidgeted some before he took a sip of his coffee, “That’s just not the Ben Solo I knew from back at _First Order._ The guy I knew would never have bothered helping us. He was too ruthless to care about anyone. It wouldn’t have been worth his time unless he was getting something out of it.” Finn finished, his eyes both concerned and flinty at the same time. 

“What - Finn, that’s just cold. He told me he wants to help,” Rey said, more shocked and defensive than she intended. 

“Rey, you are too kindhearted for your own good at times. Poe and I have talked a lot since I left that living hell and started working here. Just...just think about it. And talk to Poe. He can tell you more about Solo,” Finn said, his face full of nothing but concern now. 

Rey found herself nodding without really thinking about it. It’s not like anything Poe could tell her would change her mind, too much, she thought, but Rey realized she really didn’t know much about Ben Solo and she should change that. 

~*~

By the end of the week, Rey had mapped out the progress the group had made so far. Things were falling into place so fast now that it was starting to feel like _The Organa Foundation_ was taking on a life of its own. All of the committees had deadlines for their various projects and goals. Amilyn had started scouting for a conference site to hold their fundraising event. Rey nibbled on her thumbnail as she read over the projections of costs vs potential of funds that could be raised. 

She had to admit the numbers made her head spin a little. She couldn’t comprehend having money in the _thousands_ but Amilyn and Rose seemed confident that people would be willing and happy to donate to see _The Organa Foundation_ get off the ground. Rey reminded herself of what the end result was for. Kids like her, kids that never had a chance. She shoved her growing stress aside, reminding herself that’s why she had Rose and Amilyn and Finn and Poe. They were also shouldering this right along with her. 

“Stop it,” Rose said as she walked out of the kitchenette. 

“Stop what?” Rey squeaked, jumping slightly in her seat, startled and slightly guilty. 

“Stop fretting. I can practically hear your worrying,” her friend said as she pulled up the now-familiar spreadsheet on her laptop. It was Saturday evening and Rose was over at Rey’s for their normal hang-out time. 

“We’ve got everything covered. You are freaking yourself out for no reason,” Rose stated as she pulled up the projections and total goal needed for the rental as well as covering all the legal fees and permit filings. Looking at the projections, margins as well as all the donated/pro bono efforts by everyone involved, Rey felt herself relax some. 

"Rose, you are God's gift to organization. I don't know what I would do without you," Rey sighed as she watched her friend pull up another spreadsheet with all of the finished goals marked off.

“Run around helplessly, maybe get arrested and fail miserably,” Rose joked as she took a bite out of one of the cookies she’d brought over for their girl’s night. The wine was chilling in the fridge, but they wanted to go over the numbers with a clear head first. 

Rey’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and nearly dropped it. She squealed before jumping up. 

“Oh wow, what is it?” Rose asked, unsure of what her behavior meant. 

“OMG - it’s Ben! He’s asking me if I want to get dinner tonight around seven,” Rey was pacing now, unsure of what to do. It was pretty short notice, she could tell him she already had plans, but it was Ben asking her on a date…

Rey realized she was breathing too fast. 

"Calm down, just go change shirts and add some mascara, you look stunning no matter what," came Rose’s level headed response. Rey looked over to see her friend grinning ear from ear. 

“I can see how much you want to say yes, so say _yes_ and go have dinner with him,” Rose stood, starting to pack up her stuff. 

“But, we were…” Rey started

"Rey, it's Saturday evening, we were going to do this for another 20 minutes and then it was going to be nothing but wine and whine," Rose smirked at her friend. 

"You sure? I mean we were going to go over what else needs attention…"

"We’re fine. I can look over the rest of it tonight at home and email everyone. Go have dinner with Ben. Tell me all about Monday," Rose said with a wink before she headed out the door. 


End file.
